Captured
by Bookworm0220
Summary: Marauders story. While in Hogsmead in their 6th Year at Hogwarts, a group of students are ambushed by Death Eaters. All but two of the students escape, James Potter and Lily Evans.
1. chapter 1

**Hello. This is my first story on here and I hope you like it :). I'll give you a bit of context: James and Lily are not a couple, neither are they friends, but I'm a Jily shipper so consider it likely they will be together by the end of this story...** **As I mentioned this is my first story so please leave feedback to let me know whether I should continue with it.**

They were upon them in an instant. If Gwenog hadn't noticed them and yelled out, then they probably would have been done for.

"Protego!" Yelled Lily, as the jinx that had been aimed at her rebounded at her attacker. She heard Remus's voice. He must have been nearby when they were attacked. She looked around, still duelling furiously and saw not just Remus, but Potter and Black too.

The five students retreated to form a small circle inside the larger one of the Death Eaters.

"We need to get out of here," Remus panted, between his spells, "We can't beat them!"

"Grab the person next to you," ordered Black, "Then we can disapparate together!"

Everyone did just that and Gwenog told them to apparate to the mountains nearby, "We can't apparate into Hogwarts so it's our best bet."

Just as they stepped forwards, Remus felt Lily's hand slip out of his grip. When the horrible feeling of apparating ended, they all looked around to see if they had arrived safely.

Gwenog and Sirius yelled at the same time, both realising that their respective best friends had been left behind.

"You two stay here!" Remus ordered. "I'll go get them."

He didn't let them argue and disapparated.

He was back in Hogsmead, but there was no sign of Lily, James or the Death Eaters.

"Prongs! Lily!" No one answered.

They had gone. The Death Eaters had taken them.


	2. Chapter 2

James Potter woke up to find himself lying on a cold stone floor. His hand was resting in something warm and sticky. Blood.

He sat up quickly. He had to wait ten whole seconds before the dizzy feeling left his head and he could see properly. His arm hurt. He looked down at it and flinched. So that was where the blood had come from.

"So you're awake." The voice interrupted his thoughts. Up until then he had believed he was alone.

A girl was sitting down, her back resting on the wall. She was about as far away from him as she could be, right at the other end of the room.

"Lily?" he asked incredulously, then, changing his voice, said, "Evans! Where are we? Are you hurt?" for the girl in the room with him was none other than Lily Evans, the girl James had been hopelessly in love with since first year. Unfortunately for him, she did not return that affection.

"We are at some Death Eater hideout. I was awake when they apparated us here and I saw a bit. We're in Cornwall and-"

James cut her off, "How do you know it's Cornwall?" he asked.

"I've been here before-well not here here but I've been to this town before. It's Launceston. I caught a glimpse of the castle before they blindfolded me."

"So we're in a castle. Right. How-"

"We can't be in the castle."

"Why?" James asked, puzzled.

"It's ruined, there's not much left."

"Then where are we?"

"Well," Lily said nervously, "I was thinking, and, uh, it felt like we were going down once they had blindfolded me. What I was thinking was," Just say it Lily. If he laughs at you, who cares? You hate him anyway. "I was thinking we might be underground, like underneath the castle," she said very quickly.

James didn't laugh. "So you think there's a, a cellar or something under the castle? And we're in it?"

Lily nodded. "I thought that at first, but then I realised, why only have one room? Why not have a whole network of underground rooms and passages?"

James looked at her. "That's a good theory, but," he tried to put it kindly, "There aren't any doors in here, so how could-"

"I thought of that Potter," she hated that patronising voice he had used. Almost like she was a small child who had thought they had done something very clever, but really they hadn't. "I know how the wall should sound."

She walked across the room and knocked on the wall. Then she knocked about ten centimetres to the right.

James heard the difference. "You're a genius Lily- I mean Evans," he corrected himself quickly.

"No I'm not. I just have a brain. Unlike some people." She looked pointedly at him.

James was going to retort, but at that moment, a glass of water and a slice of bread appeared in the room. Both Lily and James jumped.

"How nice of our hosts," James said sarcastically, and almost thought he saw Lily's mouth twitch.

She picked up the glass of water. "How thirsty are you?" she asked.

"Not very. You can have it," he said quickly.

"I was thinking about your arm," Lily replied coldly, "It needs to be cleaned. Otherwise it'll get infected."

James suddenly remembered his mangled arm. He forced himself to inspect it. There was a lot of blood, and, was that bone poking out?

He felt the blood leave his face, and he could think of nothing but the pain. He held out his left arm and asked for the water. His arm was shaking, and very soon he felt he would leave consciousness.

"I'd better do it. You don't know anything about muggle medicine and you're shaking all over." The way Lily said it made James not protest. She was quite right.

Lily made her way over to him, knelt down next to him and sighed. "This is going to hurt," she warned him, but she might as well have been talking to the air. James had fainted.

"Better that way," muttered Lily. At least he wouldn't feel the pain.

She didn't have any bandages. She had her hoodie, but that wouldn't be much use for soaking up the blood. She looked down at her shirt, it was her favourite one, but, it was ruined anyway so it would have to do. She made sure he was asleep, then turned away and pulled it over her head. It was a relief. Quite surprisingly, it was very hot in the room, although Lily felt exposed with nothing on her top half but her bra, she couldn't bring herself to put her hoodie on.

It'll be okay as long as Potter doesn't wake up. She thought to herself.

She forced herself to look at his arm. There was no way she could heal it, even with all the right equipment. All she had was a glass of water and her shirt.

First she needed to know how bad it really was. She poured a bit of the water on his arm then tried to wipe in away. It was no good, the fabric of his shirt was stuck to the blood. She had no choice, she would have to take his shirt off. It took a long time, but once the task had been accomplished, she found she could see the wound a lot better. It was not pretty. She almost wimped out herself, but she forced herself to study it. There was a large chunk of flesh missing and a piece of bone was poking out.

She knew to stop it bleeding she had to put pressure on the wound. She thanked the stars he wasn't awake. After about an hour, she surveyed her handiwork. It wasn't too good.

The bandage covering the wound was partly for her sake, she didn't want to have to see it often. Also when Potter woke up, he wouldn't want to see it either.

He didn't wake up.

Lily got into a routine after a few days. Without it, she feared she might go crazy. A glass of water came at three points during the 'day', but food only came once. Despite the meagre slice of bread that had come the first time, there was normally something more substantial. A single spoon had come when their meal had been soup, and Lily had kept it.

Her routine was: Wake up and walk around the room ten times; Inspect Potter's wound and see if his forehead felt any hotter; Receive the first glass of water; use some of it to clean Potter's arm, try and make him drink some, and drink the rest herself; run up and down the room one hundred times; use her spoon and try and pick away some of the stone where she felt sure there was a passage behind; do fifty press ups; try and remember what they had learnt at Hogwarts recently and scratch it into the floor; run up and down the room another hundred times; do fifty sit-ups; receive another glass of water and a small meal; do the same with the water as before and try and make the unconscious Potter eat; give up and wolf it down; try and pick away more of the wall; write down what she learnt at Hogwarts again; practise spells using the spoon as her wand; do another fifty press-ups; do another fifty sit-ups; spend some time trying to learn the splits; talk to the unconscious Potter just to hear a human voice; run around the room many times until the last glass of water comes; do the same with the water as before; scratch a line into the wall; try to sleep.

Repeat.

This continued for a very long time – a lifetime it seemed to Lily. She became very good at press-ups and sit-ups, and soon doubled how many she did every day. She also learnt the splits and started to perfect her handstands and cartwheels.

She found herself wishing that Potter would wake up. She hated him, but she was dying for some company. Each evening when she talked to him, she held his hand just so she didn't feel so alone.

She had got a long way with the wall she was trying to break through, but unfortunately, her spoon had almost been worn away completely.


End file.
